Matches are typically held in either matchbooks or boxes. Both usually have a match striking means, either a small, thin striking surface on an outer flap of a matchbook or a long striking surface on an outer face of a matchbox.
However, the problem many face with conventional matchbooks and matchboxes is that they are either difficult to use or to transport. While being small and easy to transport, matchbooks usually have a very small striking surface which is not convenient for most users. That is, the user must have more precision when aligning the match with the striking surface to cause ignition. In addition, the user must hold onto the matchbook with one hand while using their other hand to hold and strike the match itself. While the matchbook is small, it is not very convenient or easy to use.
The opposite problem is had with matchboxes. While having a large striking surface, matchboxes are typically too large to conveniently carry in a coat or pants pocket. Again, the user must hold the matchbox with one hand while striking the match with their other hand. Here, the matchbox is self contained but not portable or convenient to use.
Although various solutions have been proposed, none available have effectively solved this problem.